I Remember (songfic)
by Miststream better world ~ against the sun ~ hero ~ follow you ~ crossroad ~ i remember ~ hunted ~ snowblind ~'' 'I remember' 'They would say' 'It's all okay' 'It'll be alright' ''Where are you going, Mama? ''I asked. ''Just out, she murmured, giving me a smile. Don't worry, darling. I'll be back sooner than the blink of an eye. Sooner than soon? ''I whispered worriedly. ''Sooner than you can notice I'm leaving, she agreed lovingly. But Mama, I already noticed-- ''I began. She was gone. And then I waited. The rain poured down relentlessly. The gray sky was wreathed above, Covering me in a blanket of delusion. 'Every night' 'I could hear it ''' I remember The wind sang to me softly, Whistling through the trees, Filling my head with the tune Of a lost heart in the wanders of the world I could hear it In the wind The rain never stopped. The water rushed through the marshes, Covering everything in the gray torrent. Yet still I waited, Knowing, Hoping, Praying she would come back. That melody That they would play Every single day Then the steps sounded behind me. I almost missed it, As the thunderous rain had blocked out every last sound. But I had trained my ears, To listen to sounds other than the hollow, Melodyless, Empty sound of the rain. To remind us It was over She came to me, My mother, She came to me as she promised, As long as I waited, She came back. I love you, she had whispered. I know, I had replied, confused. I know you love me, Mama. Why did you wait? she had asked sullenly. And it went "Oh woah oh woah oh" "Oh woah ooh woah oh" My small face had twisted in confusion. What do you mean? I would wait for you, Mama, Even if it meant waiting Until the world ended, Or the rain stopped. I love you, she repeated. As if she hadn't already done so A million times. I know, I repeated, confused. I cannot stay, ''she whispered sorrowfully. 'And it went' '"Oh woah oh woah oh"' '"Oh woah ooh woah oh"' ''That's okay, I replied. I'll wait for you. Not today. Follow me,' ''I will take you somewhere More safe and sheltered, Than I have been towards you, ''she meowed. ''Mama, you have been sheltering-- ''I began. She was gone. I followed her through the misty rain Her dark figure always visible But never close enough For me to feel her warmth. We went on like that, For what seemed like heartbeats, Even though it must have been days and days. I know because I have Watched the sun going down and the moon coming up Through the gray rainy clouds on the horizon. 'And it went' '"Oh woah oh woah oh"' '"Oh woah ooh woah oh"' We finally reached a hollow in the side of a hill It was dark inside Darker than how the rain Made me feel And more hidden Than I had felt for so long Being hidden made me feel Small, Shallow, Weak, But I followed her there. She had promised me that it would be a safe place, Until she returned, And I would wait for her forever. 'I remember' 'They would say' 'It's all okay' 'It'll be alright' She left me there. She nodded to the small hole, And meowed, ''You will be safe here Do not'' talk to anyone, even if they speak about me Do not worry, darling. I'll be back sooner than the blink of an eye. Sooner than soon? I asked worriedly This happened every time I asked her the same question, And she gave me the same answer. Sooner than you'll notice I'm leaving, ''she whispered fondly. ''But Mama, I've already noticed-- ''I began. She was gone. 'Every day' 'I could hear it' 'I remember' I watched her walk slowly away from the hole. The rain eventually devoured her, Until I could see her no more. But that was okay, Because I could wait until she came back. The pounding of the rain continued, Until I could hear nothing else. Then I heard footsteps behind me, But I knew it could not be her I have waited for her enough times To know she never comes back this soon, So I wondered who it could be. ''You, a gruff voice spoke from above my ahead. I kept looking down, Because I knew Mama didn't want me To speak to anyone Until I was done waiting for her, Which only happened when she came back. Speak up, the cat growled. I could hear it In the wind That melody I looked up, But I did not open my mouth. Have you seen a runaway cat, he hissed, And he described my mother. I stared up at him, With huge eyes, But I did not open my mouth. Mama had told me Not to speak to anyone, Even if they were speaking about her. I would listen to her, And then she could talk to this tom, When she returned. Is she your mother? the tom asked. I didn't know Whether I should reveal This bit of information, Or not. That they would play Every single day Mama had never said I couldn't use non-verbal communication, So I nodded silently. Did you know, he growled, That your mother has done very bad things? She has committed terrible crimes She will not be returning for you, Because if she does, We will catch her. To remind us It was over I stared up at him. Would they hurt my mother? Mama had told me not to speak to him, Especially if they spoke of her. But what was the point of waiting, If she would never return? If she was gone, then her Voice, her Promises, her Warmth, they would all Not matter anymore. And it went "Oh woah ooh woah oh" Oh woah ooh woah oh" Then the tom left, Though, I realized, with Too many words left unspoken. And I found myself waiting for her again, Through the rain, which poured down Unstopping, Unrelentlessly, Unforgivingly. I remember the last time she said goodbye And it went "Oh woah ooh woah oh" Oh woah ooh woah oh" And then I waited, For what seemed like heartbeats, But what must have been days and days. I know because I watched the sun go down and the moon come up Over and over and Over and over. I had done it enough times to know That she was not going to come back. And then I realized that was what it was: Over. I remember... I remember what she had promised to me, That she would return before I could blink an eye. But I had blinked enough times To realize that What she said was a lie What she did was a lie And what she believed was a lie. And I remember that I waited for hope To be brought As the rain continued to fall. I remember. http://www.metrolyrics.com 1 Category:Mist's Fanfictions Category:Mist's Songfics Category:Songfic